sa_tg_oath_threadfandomcom-20200213-history
SA TG Oath Thread Wiki
Welcome to the Something Awful Oath Thread Wiki! This is the official wiki page for the SomethingAwful.com Oath Thread, a fun and engaging painting competition where the winner is YOU! The Oath Thread is supported by several top online businesses and suppliers: Several Oath Thread participants have also pledged their support, so just for painting your models (which you should be working on anyway!) you can get FREE prizes from world-reknowned companies as well as your fellow Something Awful painters! 'Latest Oath Complete Slideshow - for March 2015! CLICK HERE ' 'Most Recent Judge's Picks! ' What is this 'oath thread' business? The Oath Thread is really just a way to get people to paint a new miniature figurine or wargaming model each month, have fun and maybe learn a new technique or two. Along the way, every month whoever finishes their 'Oath' has a chance to win super-cool prizes from our many prize sponsors, and at the end of the Oath Season the top points earners get even cooler prizes! Basically it's a year-long contest, going from May to April, and participants earn points for painting at least 1 model per month. IIf someone completes a project they are entered into drawings each month, so all you have to do is literally paint any single model and you can win a free prize from one of the sponsors. You can paint as many models as you want, some people are able to paint a couple dozen, others just do 1 or 2. There's no minimum! We have 3 judges as well, and they pass out points for the top 3 people each month. At the end of the year, the top 10 or so participants based on points pick from our various grand prizes, which are valued from £50-180. The top person on points picks first, and on down to 10th. So if you're a good painter, you might be really encouraged to get maximum points each month, so you can get into the Top Ten. On the other hand, if you're just starting out, or just want to get paint onto your pile of models, you don't have to worry about getting a grand prize and use the contest as a way to get your stuff painted! How The Oath Thread Works Each month, you can promise (or 'Oath') to paint a model or group of models. Post a picture of the exact model you're going to paint. By the end of the month, if you've finished painting that model, you may also win excellent FREE prizes from some of the top names in the wargaming industry! That's really it. There are a few rules, such as how to format your oath and when you need to post your finished picture, but these will be laid out in this handy-dandy wiki format so they'll be easy to find. For example, check out these links: * How to properly Oath your model *Completing your Oath How to Earn Points (and Prizes!) Earning points is easy - simply Oath a model and you get a point. Post a picture of your finished model before the deadline and you earn more points! (this is actually where you'll earn the bulk of your points) Complete the Journal theme and you get more points. Put your user name into the picture of your model and you get another point. You get the idea! If you do the theme and correct Oath and post finished pictures of your model on time, you'll earn 5 points in a month. There are other ways to earn points, however...and the top points-earners at the end of the Oath Season (at the end of April 2015) will have the opportunity to choose from a selection of awesome Grand Prizes! There's a ton of ways to earn points and have fun doing it - click here for all the various Achievements you can earn! But remember! Earning awesome prizes is a secondary goal of the Oath Thread. These are THE MAIN REASONS you should take part: #Be motivated to paint all those awesome models you've got stacking up #Get painting tips and advice #Share your awesome models with other awesome people #Have a chance to win cool prizes from great companies and wonderful people Prize Sponsors We're very proud to have a number of high-profile companies and retailers providing awesome prizes for us! 'When ordering from these companise, ALWAYS TELL THEM you heard about them on the ''Something Awful Oath Thread! ' This year, the prize sponsors include: '''Remember, when ordering from these companise, ALWAYS TELL THEM you heard about them on the ''Something Awful Oath Thread! ''' *Grand Prizes are given to the top points-earners at the end of the Oath Season (after April 2015) - there will be approximately 8-12 Grand Prizes, worth $50-200 each! *Quarterly Prizes are given to random participants who have completed an Oath in any quarter of the Oath Season (every 3 months) *Monthly Prizes are given to random participants who have completed an Oath in any month of the Oath Season. Monthly Grab Bag Prize Pots If you're in the EU or UK, click here for your Grab Bag choices! If you're in the US or North America, click here for your Grab Bag choices! Current Point Totals This is a list of the current top 20 painters based on points: Points Spreadsheet Click here to check your points after you Oath and after you post your Oath Completed picture(s) Slideshows and Photo Albums! Who can edit this wiki? This wiki can only be edited by Oath Thread organizers. If you have a question about anything in this wiki, please email krushgroove at krushgroove169 at gmail.com or post in the Oath Thread in the SomethingAwful.com forum > Traditional Games > Oath Thread Season 5 Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Home